The Eyes That Follow
by InsideOutsideWithin2468
Summary: She had been watching for centuries in the darkness. Waiting for this moment. The moment the hybrid broke his curse and she would no longer be alone. Elijah/OC Klaus/OC Kol/Bonnie Bennett
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolouge_**

She wasn't supposed to be here. Something was indeed terribly wrong. All of them could feel it, the power rippling over their skin like a pulsating snake.

But even so, it was a pathetic slimy reptile that lacked any venom in its bite.

Adelaide had felt traces of this specific "magic" before, remnants left on ancient relics within the library of darkness.

The hybrid was finally breaking his curse. To some, it was a horrible occasion and rightfully so, but to Adelaide, it made every fiber of her being vibrate in anticipation.

A truly extraordinary event made even more glorious by her being able to witness it.

Her back was pressed firmly to a tree, confident that the shadows shielded her and that her aura could not be sensed.

She felt the hand hover over her shoulder before there was any contact, though when the hand touches down it is cooler than she imagined."How long will you refuse to speak to us, Adelaide?"

Bristling, she pulled her hood up as the elated mood she felt slowly disappeared into the cold air. Feeling the hypothetical knife her companions yielded digging into her spine. Leaning further into the wooden embrace of the tree, she suddenly lifted her wrist to watch the gold bangle be manipulated by the moonlight.

It was a silent reminder. There was a reason she wore gold on both her ears and wrist and her companions did not.

The hand immediately fell from her shoulder as quickly as it had been placed.

"I do not owe either of you anything," She hissed roughly the sound grating when compared to her pleasant french lit, no longer caring to hold up pretenses. "You two knowingly left me uninformed to the matters of my own family."

Gabriel hiding only a couple trees behind them withdrew his gloved hands from the side of his black coat pockets. Adjusting the thick dark spectacles he wore that made his eyes look even more vibrant. "We wrongfully believed the situation could be handled more smoothly and with more sensitivity if you were left out of it, Adelaide."

Glancing down at the scene before her. Watching as Niklaus Mikaelson smirked, barely able to hide his excitement. He had been waiting for this moment for centuries. Just as she had.

"So what are you implying is that you didn't trust my judgement." Her tense form excluded an animosity that was like acid, her sigh however was softly deflating. It was as if she allowed the tension to be replaced with melancholy.

Lucille shook her head so vigorously that her auburn hair hit her cheeks. "There it is that anger I knew you bore us."

Adelaide suddenly stood, knowing the darkness just barely kept her hidden from sight.

"How long have you been waiting for me to lash out so I would feel as guilty as you should? Well I don't. I have been a good and loyal friend and what were you?"

"It was a mistake. We made a mistake."

"It was a choice, Lucille. We all have choices." The high collar dress Adelaide wore suddenly felt constricting around her neck, the beautiful red lace becoming a chain.

"Well I don't, not anymore. Gabriel doesn't. But you do and you always will because of who and what you are."

Adelaide snorted decisively, "Your cage is invisible but you feel it all the same, and has it ever occured to you that it is of your own making. That the bars formed the minute you considered me just by namesake and being, but I suppose it is easy to forget so when faced with an abomination such as myself."

His jaw clenched, "We didn't-"

"You didn't have to say it, Gabriel. You never had to say it. It's the reason you wouldn't let me handle the family that abused and abandoned me, it's the reason I am here at this very moment. I am tired of being alone."

"Niklaus Mikaelson is not like you Adelaide. He is a monster."

"Even so, he is my monster now."

It was said with such force that they both cowered. And Adelaide could have sworn, for even just a second as the transition took hold on Niklaus's body, that his eyes had been searching through the darkness where she stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Coils of darkness blossomed beneath Adelaide's closed eyelids, dancing and twirling, taking various shapes. Her brow pinched in annoyance as she opened her eyes and rubbed her temples. She would have to deal with that "imaginary darkness" soon enough.

As for now, she was hunting.

The left side of her face tugged upwards, as she watched the original and the wolf. With her scent completely masked she weaved through the trees. Moving with such assurance as she followed her prey, it felt as if she were putting on a familiar piece of armor, taking up her secret weapons.

In the half-light provided by the moon one could easily mistake Klaus Mikaelson's inner wolf as a dog, that very thought made amusement lighten her eyes. The thing is he was no dog or even a regular wolf, there was no kindness, no mercy in his eyes. There was just meaningless brutality.

He was bigger than all of them, stronger, swifter, faster. He could outrun horses and outfight lions. Centuries of being condemned to his shell had left him violent and driven.

And when he attacked her heart jumped in excitement. Klaus Mikaelson in wolf form was not one to chase his prey especially if it couldn't provide a worthy enough fight. His jaw was wide around the neck of the deer, his large vicious teeth stained with blood.

Curiously enough, her eyes lifted from the beautiful display of a predator to Elijah Mikaelson. Immediately she was stricken by the emotionless, blank expression. The legends surrounding him were said to paint him as difficult to read, to understand. But Adelaide was an expert at seeing what wasn't being shown.

Despite the wolf ripping apart an animal in front of him, Elijah was bored.

She supposed only his position and appreciation of aesthetics kept him from yawning.

His senses were much sharper then she had immediately suspected for every now and then his eyes would sweep over the tree line and pause where she stood. She knew he couldn't physically feel her but perhaps his innate intuition gave him an edge Adelaide hadn't considered.

Jumping down in front of the inner wolf of Klaus Mikaelson, finally ready to let herself be known, Adelaide speaks lightly, "Wolves are such beautiful creatures, wouldn't you agree?"

The original before her physically twitches, but other than that he doesn't move. His face is carved lines and his eyes empty of any conceivable emotion.

Soon enough he allows a small polite tilt of his lips as he lifts his wrist and rolls up the sleeves of his tailored suit delicately. His long limbs were straight yet not stiff, no wariness could be procured.

But Adelaide was no fool. Darkness was a defining characteristic of the Mikaelsons, but she found it worthy to remember that darkness was just that- dark- and what is being concealed in the darkness is not always a fearsome beast.

Elijah Mikaelson may play the part of a kind nobleman and he may very well be one, but that did not mean he should be taken lightly. He held power and although he wasn't nearly as frivolous as his hybrid brother, he had no qualms about proving that sentiment.

The first thing he notices is she is very short.

The second is she has no scent or if she does its disguised so well even his advanced senses can't seek it out. There is no visible evidence of any weapons but from by the way she leaped down from the trees and landed so gracefully without a mere whimper from the earth below her, Elijah supposed she might not often need them.

He watches his brother's wolf merely breathe in the air of her before pulling away and returning to his slaughtered meal.

"I suppose," Elijah drawled out the words deliberately slow, the clear eloquent clarity of his words giving nothing away. "It's late to be out."

"Is it?" Bringing her finger to her chin and tapping the skin gently, "I hadn't noticed."

His eyes sweep over he slowly. She was beautiful, of course.

"Perhaps so, but I must say it is _dangerous_ at such an hour to be out and about." His exchange of pleasantries serves the purpose of his aesthetics.

Arrogance dances across her features, she smirked- a simple pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and the tilting of the head. It was so subtle and simultaneously the most real and fake thing he had ever seen.

"For who, me or you?"

Adelaide watched as he leaned forward and inhaled deeply as if trying once again to grasp her scent. The burning curiosity that was practically emanating from him was one of the most honest feelings she could sense within Elijah. However, looking at him closely she could recognize something more than curiosity. There was actual interest there. The intrigued expression made his bland face suddenly look alive.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked thoughtfully. The red dress she wore spoke of nothing but wealth and power, it was a high collar and long sleeved, ending at mid-thigh. The fabric was rich and the gold accents that rest on her wrists like bracelets, her head as a crown, and her feet as heels, left him confused in a way.

The crown she wore so confidently was surely real, but why? She gave the impression of a queen but in the modern world, there was no need for one. Who was she, or even more accurately, what was she?

Letting her eyes drop she stayed silent. Watching the wolf between them. Elijah wouldn't ask her again she was sure of it, but a part of her wanted to draw the answer out. To give him something that he wanted so easily would just be a waste.

So instead she dropped to her knees before the wolf.

Gently lifting her hand she threaded her fingers through his fur. There was no fear. No hesitance.

Just the soft huffs of controlled breath.

"My name is Adelaide."

Her eyes were just as vibrant, just as gold as the wolf before her.

"You're a wolf." Elijah seemed sure in his assessment and that caused a smug smile to crease her lips. "But yet somehow you are resistant to the call of the moon."

"Not quite."

Narrowing his eyes he stepped forward threateningly. "Why have you followed us?"

The look in her eyes was positively joyful, "Curiosity."

They appear behind her so suddenly Elijah almost takes a step away. But he quickly remembers himself and forces his stance to stay rooted.

A man and a woman. Just behind Adelaide.

The man wore crisp white gloves and a suit, obviously tailored and something that nearly reminded Elijah of himself, with skin so pale it practically glowed in the darkness. His eyes were monolid marking his korean descent, with a scar starting at his eyebrow and ending just under his eye. The scar disfigured the color of his left eye making it look grey and somehow knowing. This was all hidden behind thick black spectacles.

The woman stood with her hip jutted to the side. So different from the seamless elegance Adelaide envoked in the air around her. Her right arm draped across her slender body. Her head boredly lolled to one side causing her short auburn hair to barely brush her shoulders. She was pale with bright green eyes that watched Elijah openly.

"Lucille...Gabriel, why have you come?" Adelaide's voice was low and the beginning of a newfound anger was beginning to tint her voice.

The man, Gabriel stepped forward, "We have something that needs your immediate attention."

Adelaide with her back still to the man raised a brow. "More important than this?"

"It concerns..." he paused and glanced at Elijah, "special matters."

With a light sigh she murmmured, "So be it."

As quickly as the two had arrived they had disappeared.

And Adelaide smiled, a secreative little smile that had Elijah on edge. "I will be seeing you soon enough."

Then she was gone.


End file.
